disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodbottler
The 'Bloodbottler '''is a supporting antagonist of the 2016 film, ''The BFG. He, along with the other eight man-eating giants, live in Giant Country. As his name implies, he has a fondness for the taste of human blood. The Bloodbottler is second-in-command to the giants' leader the Fleshlumpeater. He was portrayed by Bill Hader. Role in the film The Bloodbottler is first seen when the BFG is sneaking past the sleeping man-eating giants to get to Dream Country. While the BFG manages to sneak past most of the giants without waking them, Bloodbottler stirs and grabs hold of the BFG's leg and wakes the others up with a shout. The Fleshlumpeater then takes the BFG from his sidekick's hands and demands to know where the "runt" is sneaking off to. He then decides (with the Bloodbottler's assistance) that they should all "frolic" with the BFG - and they proceed to throw him around like a doll. Then, the Butcherboy and the Gizzardgulper decide to play a rough game in which the BFG is pushed down a steep hill on a garbage truck while the Gizzardgulper skates towards him using two cars. Unbeknownst to the giants, Sophie is hiding in one of the cars that the Gizzardgulper is skating on and turns the wheel to prevent the giant from colliding with the BFG (his intention to begin with), this results in the Gizzardgulper being accidentally headbutted in the groin by the BFG and both are sent sprawling, much to the others' amusement. However their fun is ruined by a sudden rainstorm and due to their irrational fear of water, the giants are warded off by the rain, allowing the BFG to grab Sophie and resume their journey. However, Fleshlumpeater and Bloodbottler discover Sophie's blanket (which she had dropped) and upon smelling it, realize that there is a "bean" in their midst. Later on, the giants barge into the BFG's dream room and begin ransacking the place in search of Sophie, breaking the dream jars and ruining all of the BFG's hard work, much to his dismay. During the search, Bloodbottler sadistically reminds the BFG that Fleshlumpeater found the "last one" (a young boy whom the BFG was friends with many years ago) and Fleshlumpeater adds; "And I find this one. Determined to keep Sophie safe and fed up of their torment, the BFG scalds both Fleshlumpeater and Bloodbottler with a fire poker and the giants flee the cavern. Later, the BFG and Sophie aid in the giants capture by giving each of the giants a trogglehumper (a hideous and disturbing nightmare) that causes the giants to be overwhelmed with guilt and remorse over their actions. However, the Fleshlumpeater prevents the dream from affecting him but is captured nonetheless. Bloodbottler, as the giants are all being roped and netted, climbs underneath the grassy blanket used by the giants for sleeping and crawls towards Sophie to kill her despite suffering from the same guilt-inducing nightmare, but is roped and carried away along with the others. He is left on a remote island with the rest of the giants with seeds for disgusting snozzcumber plants; their only food as punishment for their murderous ways. Trivia *The Bloodbottler has a larger and more prominent role in the original book and the 1989 animated film: he is the first giant to be introduced and originally it is he who almost eats Sophie rather than the Fleshlumpeater. He is also much more frightening and aggressive in the novel and animated film than he is in this adaptation. Category:Monsters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Giants Category:Live-Action